In efforts to increase advertising visibility and traffic to web pages (e.g., blogs, news sites, shopping sites, etc.) associated with the advertising, owners of web pages may engage in search engine optimization (SEO) corresponding to paid searches. Search engine optimization entails considerations of how search engines work, what people search for, how people search (e.g., what terms people use to search for various topics), and the like. In addition, owners of web pages may also attempt to optimize the effectiveness of targeting advertisements towards users of social media (e.g., optimizing targeting based on keywords used by users of social media). As an example of one method of optimization of paid searches, owners of websites may attempt to manually research keywords typically related to topics of their websites, and attempt to utilize these manually researched keywords in their targeted internet advertising. However, such methods may be cumbersome, time-consuming, and provide minimal beneficial effect for web visibility.